


PABLO

by Lexiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/pseuds/Lexiee
Summary: How many ways are there to misspell Peter? (a dissertation by Stiles Stilinski)





	

"When is that hot guy coming in you're obsessed with?" asks Erica.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not obsessed with him. Yeah, he's got muscles like a Greek God and those obscene V-necks look delicious on him and holy shit, those cheekbones, I can't even, but, but he's just a guy" At the end of his monolog Stiles himself isn't that convinced that he's been telling the truth, but Erica just won't leave him alone. Maybe he has gushed about this guy the first day he walked into the Full Moon Café, but that was ages ago – like years back. No, really, it was last week, but who cares about the details?

Stiles.  
Stiles does.

And boy, did he find out everything there was to know about Peter Hale by reading up on him and stalking his entire family on their social media sites? No, that would be weird. That would be weird, right? Right.

He definitely didn't do that, but by some other miraculous way he came to know that Peter was Derek's uncle, and maybe Derek didn't particularly like Stiles, but Stiles was hell-bent on getting out every information out of him about his uncle.

 

"So when is your Mr. Hot Guy coming in again?" And Erica has the nerve to look amused at him. It's not even funny anymore – he has it bad. His hair looks like a bird's nest, he lives off on coffee and he can't really pay attention (less than usual). If that wouldn't be enough, he keeps glancing towards the door even though he knows for a fact that-

"He comes in every day before eight for a double espresso, and just after five for an extra hot latte"  
"And how do you know? You never do the morning shifts, you have classes" observes Erica with her brows furrowed.  
"Yeah, about that... So maybe I've checked it on the camera, and by the way, he's name is Peter, not Mr. Hot Guy, don't call him that!"

  
"Aww, aren't you awfully cute when you're defending your boyfriend like that, Stiles" Erica smiles widely at him, and Stiles considers putting salt in her tea instead of sugar.

"He's not my boyfriend and ohmyGOD shut up, shut up, shut up, he's coming in!" Stiles shout-whispers the second part of the sentence, then proceeds to push Erica out of the counter to collect some cups and glasses. Erica obliges, but now without making a big show of checking Peter out from behind.

"Nice ass!" she mouths approvingly, then she leaves with a tray in her hands.

"Hi!" says Stiles, a little breathless even to his own ears – he really hopes Peter won't notice, the man is already way too smug.  
"Hello, Stiles" greets him Peter. "You're always working when I come in, I hope you don't overwork yourself too badly. You look quite tired" Stiles isn't going to mention it to him that he told his manager that one of his classes moved, so he could be there every afternoon when Peter came in. He decides to go with something a lot less clingy (-creepy?) instead.

"I'm not here when you come in each morning" Nailed it, Stilinski. "I mean you did mention you can't wake up without your caffeine fill and I hope you're not cheating on me-- on us with a different Café"

 

"I'd never" purrs Peter and god, that sounds so bad when you read it in novels, but somehow Peter makes it work. "It seems like you remember every little thing I said to you."  
"Me? Pfff. No" claims Stiles and hands over his cup to Peter but not before writing 'Preston' on it.

 

Play it cool, Stiles. Play it cool.

 

 

SSPHSSPHSSPHSSPH

 

 

The next time Stiles sees Peter is Monday when the man walks in, but he isn't alone like usual. No, there's a guy stepping closely behind him and Stiles breaks a glass as soon as they come through the door. The two of them stops in front of the pastry display, and Stiles uses his spare two minutes to panic. Is that Peter's boyfriend? His date? Or just a friend? He needs more fucking data.

"Down boy!" commands Erica from somewhere behind him. She's been cleaning one of the mixers but she paused to help Stiles calm down. "He's probably just a colleague"

"That twink is wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and Peter has his navy Armani suit on - it's his favorite, he only wears it on special occasions."  
"I'm not even gonna ask how do you know that, but Stiles, you're a twink too in case you haven't noticed, and right now you're wearing your red jeans for work. Also, don't forget that he might just be a family member"

"No, I've seen all his relatives on Instagram, he's not family. He's not gorgeous enough to be a Hale anyway." murmurs Stiles while looking at the couple with calculating eyes.

"Could be a hooker, you know."  
"ERICA!"

And then he sees Peter wrap his arms around that boy's waist, so he writes "PABLO" across the man's cup with his best handwriting. It's fine, he doesn't care. It's not like Peter is his soulmate or something.

 

 

 

SSPHSSPHSSPHSSPH

 

 

 

Newsflash: it is. 

Stiles is freaking out. Stiles is seriously freaking out. Wow. 

He took Monday and Tuesday off from work because of his twenty-first birthday and he, as everyone when they turn twenty-one, got his name. The words 'Peter Hale' appeared somewhere between his fifth and fifteenth beer, but things were a little blurry that night. He vaguely remembers calling Derek a bit before getting too drunk, telling him that his uncle is the biggest asshole of all assholes and if he wasn't so pretty, he would have been banned from the Café after that shit he pullled the other day. 

What came after that, he really should have known. He's never been this obsessed with another person before, he never cared so much. Scary thing is, yeah, he felt the pull towards the man, but without knowing about this whole soulmate business in the first place, it was really just Peter's charm (snark) winning him over. And that hurt.

The man had the advantage of knowing that Stiles would be his soulmate - and Stiles has to admit, that Peter making himself familiar to his younger soulmate, but not too familiar was a brilliant move. He completely forgot about his wristmate since he first saw Peter, too caught up in this crush, and the fact that Peter was his soulmate took his breath away even if the man has another guy on his arm. 

After he has met Stiles, he probably decided he wasn't worth the effort, and went with 'ripped jeans guy' instead. 

What broke his heart was, that he was still wondering if the man would choose him over the other. There must have been a reason they've been marked as soulmates, right?! 

Wishful thinking, that is. 

 

 

He spends the next two days hoping that Peter would appear in the Café, but he never does, so instead he just convinces Isaac to write 'Phineas' on his cup the next morning he comes in. 

He's so funny. Hilarious. Peter doesn't know what he's missing. Let him be happy with the twink in ripped jeans. There are many people living full lives without their soulmates being involved. Stiles have never thought he'd turn out to be one of them, but he's nothing if not adaptive. 

 

 

 SSPHSSPHSSPHSSPH

 

 

The impossible happens a day after, when Peter walks in with a smirk on his face, and a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. Stiles can't look away. That's his soulmate over there, walking up to him confidently in his navy Armani suit, and he suddenly cannot breathe evenly. The customer in front of Stiles starts shouting at him - something about an americano, but GUESS WHAT, asshole, it's Stiles' one true love stepping in front of you, so you might as well walk over to the diner next door for your coffee - but as Peter  sets his present down on the counter Stiles starts sneezing and breathing becomes a much harder task.

Sunflowers. There are sunflowers in that bouquet, and that's amazing because they symbolize adoration but Stiles is allergic to them - pretty bad. 

 

Peter's staring at him with wide eyes, frozen and Stiles feels like it's the Big Sunflower Field Incident of 2012 all over again with Derek and Scott, only that Derek and Scotty aren't here now, only someone he can't remember the face of, and that person gets Stiles rushed out to get some fresh air. He sits down on the sidewalk with a glass of water in his hands and stays there for twenty minutes, wondering why is he such a failure. He messed it up. Peter doesn't come out to see him so he goes home - and he swears his eyes are only reddened because of his allergic reaction. 

 

 

It's much later when he's home (feeling fine, only his pride wounded) that he sees the text Erica sent him earlier. 

 

From: Erica   
To: Stiles  
At: 17:40

Don't worry, I've given 'Percival' his cup. He sends his love xx

 

From: Stiles  
To: Erica   
At: 21:57

what did u say to him??

 

From: Erica  
To: Stiles  
At: 21:59

You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out ;) Goodnight Batman ♥

 

 

He hates Erica. He really does.

 

 

SSPHSSPHSSPHSSPH

  

 

The next morning Stiles decides so skip his lectures - wallowing in self-pity is a much better solution, or so he heard. 

He misses Peter. It's truly ridiculous, he doesn't even know the man that well. They spent a week, talking to each other for hours whilst Stiles pretended to be working, and Peter scared away just a tad too many customers before any could interrupt their banter. 

So what if Stiles' heart beat a bit faster when Peter's eyes are completely focused on him?

What if he listened to the man go on and on about his sister who is so insisting about Peter's love life that she made her daughters nag the man about going on dates, and when that didn't work, setting him up for blind dates without him knowing? 

_"And how many of them have you made cry?" Asked Stiles cheekily back then, sitting on the armrest of Peter's chair._

_"Are we talking about my nieces or my dates?" And after their laughter died off, there was this moment, where they were looking into each other's eyes and Stiles could have sworn he saw the most beautiful sky and he wanted to get so, so lost in them... but as Peter leaned in for a kiss, Stiles stood up with a face of a frightened animal, and looked for cover behind one of the coffee machines._

 

 

 

'How long does it take to fall in love with someone?'

Stiles looks at the google search bar, re-words the question a few times, before he settles for something else. 

'Meeting your soulmate before 21'

 

He's scared of the results. Scratch that. He's terrified. Would it make his feelings any less real if they would be the consequences of the latent mate bond?   
Would it mean that they were fake or impersonal if the bond brought them to life? More importantly, if the bond made him long for Peter in his bones, to want to touch, to taste, to bite, to love...

Then maybe Peter feels the same way. 

 

And apparently, that was enough for Stiles to get up, take a hot shower and get ready for work slowly. It'a strange how hope doesn't work like medicine as one would think. It's more like poison, eating someone's insides until it makes them do horrible, disastrous things - like confess their love to someone already in a relationship. 

From: Erica  
To: Stiles   
At: 13:13

I'll kick your ass to the next year if you miss work today.

 

From: Stiles  
To: Erica  
At: 13:13

omw

 

 

And he was.

But God so help him if Peter wasn't there, Stiles would end this angst fest with a punch to Peter's perfect face. 

 

 

 

 

Half an hour later Stiles steps into the coffee shop, still looking down, not watching where he's going, and ends up walking into someone. 

"Man, I'm so sorry, you ok---" but Stiles' breath hitches in his throat and he knows that feeling all too well by now, he would know that's Peter in front of him even with his eyes closed. Peter who is holding out the biggest bouquet of red roses ever seen. 

When he looks around, he sees that the whole shop if all but drowned in roses. 

"What's up with you and flowers, man? Figured trying to kill me once with them wasn't enough?" He spats and he can't help the venom flooding out of his mouth - he doesn't want to get hurt. He wants to walk away now, while he can, and not to take the risk of looking into Peter's eyes again.   
"Erica said roses are the safest bet when it comes to flowers - you're not allergic to these" Peter confesses and the pure honesty in his voice makes Stiles look at him too see the naked expression on his face. 

"She also said that games won't work on you and I should try a big, grand romantic gesture instead"  
"So that's your romantic gesture? Renting out the coffee shop for a day and giving me a thousand roses?" Attacks Stiles with his last bit of resistance. He's not sure if he's ready to give in to this - to them.

"No. Just me and you, Stiles, no more games"  
"What about your boyfriend?" ask Stiles shakily. He doesn't think he could survive Peter leaving him, once he realizes that Stiles is not worth it, when Peter will have him all figured out and he won't be intrigued anymore by him. 

"He was never my boyfriend"  
"I don't know..." Stiles bites his lips before continuing. "I don't think I can, after everything that happened this last week. I'm sorry"  
"No, of course. I'll just have to respect that" says Peter with a bitter smile on his face but his eyes lit up a bit as Stiles reaches for his hand and grabs it in a handshake. 

"So... Hey, I'm Stiles, and I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate"

"Peter. Want to go for coffee sometime?" 

"I'd love to" he says and it's a miracle his voice doesn't break. 

"I know an amazing place. Their brew is great and the barista has the perfect smile to brighten your day" Damn, if that won't make Stiles smile up at Peter, only to catch him looking softly at him. 

"Should I be jealous?" 

"No, never again. I won't ever give you a reason to" And that strength, that force in Peter's words make his heartbeat skip, and he has to remind himself he's not supposed to say 'I love you' on the first date. He's not supposed to end up pressed against the coffee machine whilst getting kissed senseless either. 

Guess what? 

Both happens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and/or a kudo on your way out. :)  
> I'm in a bad place right now, and I just wanted to write something sweet and fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what did you like and what you didn't. 
> 
> With love,  
> Lexie ♥


End file.
